1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cosmetic device which produces a beauty effect by applying vibration to the skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
As such cosmetic devices, for example, a cosmetic device described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-205008 is known. The cosmetic device described in the Patent reference comprises a device main unit incorporating a vibration-producing means. A tip used for beauty treatment comprising a porous member is fixed in the fore-end of the device main unit; by contacting this tip for beauty treatment with a skin surface, vibration of the device main unit is transmitted to the skin.
According to the cosmetic device described in the Patent reference, because the tip for beauty treatment comprises the porous member, a beauty treatment agent can be impregnated and kept inside the porous member. By this, massage effect on the skin can be produced, thereby enabling uniformly exfoliating of dead skin cells.
In order to maintain beauty effects from the beauty treatment agent having been applied onto the skin surface, it is required that the beauty treatment agent be applied onto the skin surface uniformly without denudation. If the tip for beauty treatment, which contacts the skin surface, has a sharp plane angle in its contact surface, the beauty treatment agent which has been applied onto the skin surface is denuded by the sharp angle, making it difficult to apply the beauty treatment agent onto the skin surface uniformly.
Given this factor, it is desirable to form a plane angle in the skin-contact surface of the beauty treatment tip, which contacts the skin surface, into a rounded shape.
The tip for beauty treatment in the cosmetic device described in the Patent reference, however, has a problem in that a sophisticated processing technique is required to form a rounded plan angle in the skin-contact surface of the tip for beauty treatment. Additionally, producing such beauty treatment tips is expensive.
Furthermore, the cosmetic device described in the Patent reference, from the viewpoint of its configuration, it is difficult to dispose the beauty treatment tip and the vibration-producing means adjacently. For this reason, vibration produced by the vibration-producing means cannot be transmitted effectively to the tip for beauty treatment; and hence massage effect on the skin cannot be produced effectively.
As other cosmetic devices, a cosmetic device described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-190586 is known. The cosmetic device described in the Patent reference comprises a probe which can be contacted with the skin of a person receiving a treatment and a vibration-producing means vibrating the probe. This device further comprises a Peltier element which is disposed adjacently to the probe. Consequently, the device described in the Patent Reference enables to give vibration to the skin of a person receiving a treatment as well as to heat and cool the skin of the person receiving a treatment alternately.
In the case of the cosmetic device described in the Patent reference, however, vibration produced by the vibration-producing means is transmitted not only to the probe but also to a main unit supporting the probe. Consequently, there is a problem in that an operator operating other parts disposed in the main unit and the main unit is adversely affected.